oliver_and_company_parodiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Opening/Once Upon a Time in New York City
(We open on a beautiful day in the Manhattan borough of New York City) Oliver and Company Parodies Studios present.... (We then slowly zoom into the city itself) Arren and Company (As we see the busy bustling streets doing their usual activities, a male voice is heard singing offscreen) Male voice: Now it's always once upon a time in New York City It's a big old bad old tough old town, it's true But beginnings are contagious there They're always settin' stages there They're always turnin' pages there for you (In an empty alleyway in a cardboard box, a wolf pup rested there, feeling sad for some reason, having the qualities and personality of a human. He is a dark brown furred wolf with brown eyes and a black nose. He is Arren) Voice: Ain't it great the way it all begins in New York City Right away you're makin' time and makin' friends (Arren looked out at the streets as a bunch of happy couples walked by without a sideway's glance at him) Male voice: No one cares where you were yesterday If they pick you out you're on your way To a once upon a time that never ends (Arren got up sadly and quietly, trying to go out there to see if he could make friends with someone, but he calmly got scared and shy and backed away into the box again, as if afraid nobody will make friends with him) Male voice: So Arren, don't be shy Get out there and go and try Believin' that you're the guy They're dyin' to see 'Cause a dream's no crime (Arren then made himself comfortable in the box and fell asleep) Male voice: Now once upon a time Once upon a time in New York City If it's always once upon a time in New York City (Then later, suddenly, it started to rain, making it difficult for him to sleep) Male voice: Why does nightfall find ya feelin' so alone? How could anyone stay starry-eyed When it's rainin' cats and dogs outside And the rain is saying, "Now you're on your own?" (The box Arren is in began to flood. Soon, it broke and Arren found himself swept away by a strong current. He then saw, much to his horror, that he was heading toward a drain. Quickly he jumped up and grabbed the ledge on time. Then, as he walked on, he looked sad and cried softly to himself) Male voice: So Arren, don't be scared Though yesterday no one cared They're gettin' your place prepared Where you wanna be Keep your dream alive Dreamin' is still how the strong survive (A taxi cab rushed by, splashing a puddle of water, making poor Arren wetter than he already was. He then ran deeper into the alleyway to find a place to sleep and get dry) Male voice: Once upon a time in New York City (Arren then seeing from afar a mugger attacking a man. He calmly got scared and ran away. As he ran, he then had brief flashbacks in a flash of someone monstrous and evil-looking casting some kind of magic on a mysterious boy. He snapped out of it when he heard a car horn honk. He noticed and a car zipped by in the street, almost hitting him when he ran out of the way on time and into another alleyway. He noticed a parked truck and after checking it, he found that the coast is clear and then rested underneath after shaking water off of himself) Male voice: Keep your dream alive Dreamin' is still how the strong survive Once upon a time in New York City (Noticing a lightning flash and then hearing a thunder, Arren jumped a bit, but then calmed himself) Male voice: Keep your dream alive Dreamin' is still how the strong survive Once upon a time in New York City And it's always once upon a time in New York City (Arren then made himself comfortable and slowly fell asleep, with a little hope in his heart that tomorrow will be a good day and maybe, just maybe, find some friends) Coming up: The next morning, Arren is adjusting to his wolf pup form and while trying to get some hot dogs to eat, he is shooed away, only to find help in the form of a certain gang of green-skinned teenage boys, and then ditched by them, making him follow them. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Oliver and Company Fanmakes Category:Oliver and Company Parodies